1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of manufacturing and providing OLED devices and similarly fabricated devices.
The present invention relates to making OLED devices on a substrate. More specifically, it relates to making OLED device on substrate, which may be silicon or other suitable substrate, in part by using an ablation technique to clear electrical contact pads.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The applicant is presently unaware of any such prior art.